And the Night paints us Scarlet
by Edesina
Summary: "I really like how we are thinking." "We as royal singular or as two units of one existence?" - Knightwalker/Scarlet femslash.


**Author:** Edesina  
>Beta: -<br>**Rating:** M of course

**Pairing: **Scarlet/Knightwalker  
><strong>Genre<strong>: PWP, humour, and little fluff in the end  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _"Don't you think it's perverted to have sex with yourself?"_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned… wanna hear the whole list or only that if I owned FT, Mira, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker had sex in the shower? ^^  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bondage and don't-try-at-home-sex

**A/N**: I think that the idea is awesome. What is hotter than Erza? Two Erzas ^^ And I love the way these two behave. Yeah, characters have their own minds. Erzas are nice to me.

* * *

><p>And the Night paints us Scarlet<p>

* * *

><p>The party was quite special to say the least. The members of the two worlds - three if you counted Exteria as one - had get together to party. Darkness had filled the sky leaving only millions of stars and the silver moon to watch the gigantic party. Great bonfires lit the ground, the light painted shades on the dancers' forms. They were the same, humans and exheed<strong>.<strong> They were happy to be alive after the terrifying war that had scarred the world. And just for this night all the grudges were buried, former members of now-disbanded Royal army danced with Fairy Tail members.

Just for this night they were friends. The sun would resurrect the hatred, the old resentment that could not be forgotten so easily. Families had lost their members, red had stained many innocent hands. But tonight no one would care about that. Not even a certain former captain who watched as her counterpart laughed with the dragon-slayer and the ice-mage.

Erza Knightwalker gulped down the contents of her glass and surpassed a shiver when the strong alcohol burned her insides. Tonight she'd get so drunk that she couldn't even say her name. Partying with someone who had been on the top of her to be killed -list was weird, and she knew that she needed a lot more alcohol if she wanted to enjoy partying.

She got a new glass and sat back to the half-shade. No one noticed her when she stayed completely still, and happy music and laugh drowned all the voices – not that she caused any. She was huntress to the bone, she moved, even breathed quietly.

Scarlet was dancing, her hips were moving were captiously, and Knightwalker watched the movements. She felt familiar burning sensation rushing through her veins, it was pure lust, gentle ecstasy. Simply she _wanted _her other self. She wanted the person she hated, her soft, idiotic and naïve other self.

* * *

><p>"Scarlet!" Knightwalker called after her other world self. If she hadn't cut her hair, they would be identical.<p>

"Well, what, Knightwalker?" the long haired redhead asked in a cold tone. Her eyes were full of rage and disgust. How come her other self had chosen to be evil? It made her stomach twist even though the counterpart had come to her senses.

"I fucking hate you," the ex-captain of the former Edolas army said. Her other self's annoyed voice made her angry. "You took everything I have…had…"

"The thought of the Edolas me is – was - evil still makes me physically sick. If I could have chosen, you were dead already," the requipper-mage said quietly and eyed her evil self.

"Hmph… I could say that to you. You're horribly soft and naïve," Knightwalker said and blinked her eyes a couple of times. She saw three Scarlets in front of her, and they looked annoyed. What a turn on.

"Says a sadistic drunk who can't even stand," the other woman muttered and the comment earned a laugh from Knightwalker.

"D'ya wanna bet on that?" the words were little blurred and her sense of balance was a bit off but _the Knightwalker_ wasn't drunk. She never was. She was famous of her ability to hold liquor as well as notorious sadist but who cared about the latter?

Before Scarlet could answer, the former captain stepped closer and pulled her to a rough kiss. Knightwalker sucked her lower lip and slid her arm on Scarlet's back. The other hand tucked long hair.

Scarlet tried to get away when the taste of alcohol swirled in her mouth and Knightwalker's tongue circled her own. She replied barely on instinct and her hands wrapped around the other woman without asking permission first.

Knightwalker's tight grip made impossible to pull away and after the initial shock, Fairy Tail mage gave in.

"Heh, I know what I like and I hope you like the same," Knightwalker huffed and touched gently Scarlet's lips. "Coz you're gonna scream tonight."

"Don't you think it's perverted to have sex with yourself?"

"It's called masturbation, Scarlet, and it's perfectly normal," Knightwalker stated, her voice revealed no emotion but her eyes glinted playfully as her innocent version blushed slightly. Had she ever been that innocent?

"That's not what I meant!"

"Ah, then you better not fall in love with me because you'd be narcissist," Knightwalker said as she licked Scarlet's neck earning a sharp inhale.

"You think too high of yourself," the knight replied before their lips met again. She knew that someone saw them judging by the gasps. After all, they were in the partying area, maybe half-hidden in the shadows but still visible.

Knightwalker had noticed the same so she led them away. They stopped after the large fire had faded into darkness. Knightwalker pushed her other self against a tree. Her hands undid the strap that prevented the armor falling into pieces, a loud thump proved that Scarlet's final defense was defeated.

Knightwalker grinned, took her scarf and pushed Scarlet against the tree. She grabbed her counterpart's hands and tied them with the scarf.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked, she tried to free her hands.

"You're not into bondage? Well, I'll correct that. And if I were you, I stayed still. That scarf isn't normal fabric so you can't break it no matter how strong you are," the huntress said cheerfully and licked her lips.

"What am I, prey?"

"Indeed, you are a delicious toy. I have never had chance to do this stuff to myself so you should relax and enjoy," the ex-soldier hinted. "I would, and because we are the same, you will."

The tone sent shivers through Scarlet's body, the Edolas version was serious. They were going to play bondage together, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was turned on. The whole thing felt kinda twisted. She wanted the woman in front of her right now, in this kinky, perverted way.

"Decided already?" Knightwalker's breath caressed her lips. All she needed to do was lean closer… And there would be no return.

"Of course. We are one after all, shall we take this little further, then?" with that said, Scarlet captured the lips. She couldn't really move, her hands were tied and Knightwalker forced her on her knees with one hand.

"I really like how we are thinking."

"We as royal singular or as two units of one existence?" Scarlet felt Knightwalker's breath on her shoulder, the woman sucked the skin leaving bruises. Her hands were massaging her breasts roughly and Scarlet screamed in pain. She was still sore after all the fights and Knightwalker's touch was far from gentle.

"That's for being smart-ass," the woman grinned showing her teeth like predator. '_What the hell is royal singular?' _

"So I'm not allowed to comment but you are?" Knightwalker moved behind her and licked her neck. Her breasts were pressed against Scarlet's back.

"Indeed. You learn quickly, little, innocent, me. For example if I do this…" Knightwalker shoved her other self on the ground, Scarlet swallowed a groan when a thick root hit her sore ribs.

"Heh, I'm nice and let you choose. Do you want me to enter from the front of behind?" The huntress had found a smooth piece of wood, it was thick enough to do the magic. And probably it wouldn't do any permanent damage.

"Asshole," Scarlet muttered. She turned her head slightly to see victorious grin on her other self's face. She paled, that look didn't promise any good. "What?"

"As you wish honey."

"What?" Scarlet felt hands on her butt and her eyes widened. She couldn't think anything, she just knew what her counterpart was going to do. "Arhg, fuck, Knightwalker, don't!"

She was little too late, the wood was inside her causing horrible pain. How could anyone like this?

"Relax a little," Knightwalker advised. The former soldier caressed her tight with one hand, cold fingers were the only thing she could felt in the heat of pain. The fingers inched closer her womanhood, and finally slid in.

The only thing that kept her out of darkness vanished, she couldn't do anything, feel anything but pain and pleasure. When the world came back Scarlet was still lying on the uncomfortable ground and Knightwalker was caressing her hair.

"You okay, little innocent, me?"

"What did you do?" Scarlet asked weakly. All her powers were drained away. She wondered if she could even stand.

"Ever heard of orgasm?" Knightwalker asked almost gently. She untied Scarlet's temporary handcuffs.

"You mean the insides?" Scarlet said sarcastically. Of course she had.

"No, it's organs, but everything's fine. Can you get up?"

"I think so… oww," Scarlet was on fours and jolt of pain ran through her. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand. She requipped her armour back on her.

"Figures… you're too soft for your own good. Let's go," Knightwalker helped her up and carried her in bridal style.

"Where are we going? And why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

"To my place. Seems like I have to take some responsibility, I mean, how would you have felt if you had woken up in the forest, alone?"

"Like shit," she whispered quietly. She rested her head on her counterpart's shoulder.

"Damn sure. That's why I want to make sure that at least one of us has little more pleasant memories," Knightwalker didn't look at the other woman, but she couldn't hide reddish colour which rose to her cheeks. Scarlet giggled.

"Seems like you have softer side, after all."

"Shut up or I drop you."

"You wouldn't," Scarlet giggled again. "We are the same and I know you won't… Oh, shit." Scarlet blinked once, twice, trice as the realization hit her.

Had she just lost her innocence to_ herself?_

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N2: Reviews would be nice ^^

_/Edited because I obviously can't read :( I probably didn't see all the mistakes, maybe not even the most... (Note to self: never reread when you're tired)_


End file.
